Paradise Kiss sequel
by Lgorgeouseyes24
Summary: This takes place after the final chapter of Paradise Kiss where in Hiro and Yukari are going to the play. Will Yukari and George meet again? What will happen if they meet again? Do they still have feelings for each other? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Paradise Kiss. They are from Ai Yazawa of course… But I do wish that I own George Koizumi! Kyah!

This story takes place after the final chapter of Paradise Kiss. I wrote this out of depression from the ending because I really didn't like the ending. It makes me sad;(

Anyway, this is my first ever fan fic. I know that Paradise Kiss took place a long time ago but I know that there are still a lot of ALIVE fans out there!!!

I hope you'll enjoy!!! Comments are really appreciated!

**CHAPTER 1:**

**The Play**

I gave Hiro the silent atmosphere… We didn't finish the play… I just can't… and I never told him the reason why… we are now in his car. And we are headed to the hotel we've stayed in. I looked at him. But his face was all blank. I can't read what's in his mind. I look away. Trying to entertain myself with the scenery… but I just can't… I can't keep away my thoughts from the play… I can really feel the pain inside me… Inside my heart…

And all of a sudden, I just felt that the car had stopped. My thoughts are really flying away that I didn't even realized that we are already in the front of our hotel. As usual. Hiro opened the car door for me but still with that blank look on his face… I kept trying to read his mind… his thoughts… I wanted to know if his sad, or mad, or what. I am completely boggled. This is our honey moon. This is supposed to be our honeymoon. But why do I feel like that it is not???

-----***-----

He went straight to the bed and closed his eyes. I can't tell if he is really sleeping or if he is just pretending to be asleep or if he is thinking about the play. I felt guilty. I felt like crying. I took off the gown that I am wearing and went into the bathroom. I opened the shower and just let the water flow through my body… and as the water flowed through my body, my tears start flowing too. I cannot take this anymore… why do I have this feeling of regret? I thought I have already passed through it. But I am in this pace again. When Hiro asked me to marry him, he didn't force me. He didn't even wait for my answer. He just told me that I should think of it really hard. And he even said that he will wait for my answer even if it takes a week, a month, or a year. It took me 10 days to search for the answer. And when I have finally found the answer, I made sure that no form of regret will take upon me. I was really sure of that. But now… Sigh…

As soon as we got the invitation from the play, Hiro and I talked about it. In the invitation it states there that all the costumes were made by George. I asked him if it's ok with him for us to go. And he asked me back. And with a wide-eyed smile I told him, "It's okay with me! It's already been ten years… I am really over him! Don't you believe me?" He just smiled back. And I smiled back too… and what I really can't understand with myself… Was that I lied at him… the wide-eyed smile was really fake… behind it was a hoping smile. A hope of seeing George Koizumi, after 10 years… And I never thought how deep inside me, is desperate to see him.

-----***-----

As I went back to our room, I saw Hiro, now dressed with his pajamas but still in the same position as I last saw him. Maybe he changed his clothes while I was inside the bathroom. I lied beside him. I really feel so guilty. Then I hugged him. And I felt his arms responding to me. I looked at him. Then he opened his eyes and smile. I really can't understand that smile. I have been seeing that since we became lovers… I even gave that smile a name. a smile of understanding. That's one thing that I love about him. And that's also one thing I hate about him.

I kissed him passionately, full of love. Or was it really love? And he kissed back.

"I'm sorry", I said to him.

"And what's that for???"

"I don't know."

And once again, he gave me that understanding smile. And he broke the silence.

"I know you're tired… We can continue what we started tomo-"

And I cut what he said by kissing him again. And this time, I didn't stop. And that night, we made love for the first time as husband and wife.

-----***-----

In the middle of the night I woke up. I looked at Hiro, and he is already fast asleep. Once again, my thoughts start flying back in the play…

_As we were waiting for the play to start, my heart is pounding really fast. I felt sweat rolling down my face and my neck. I'm excited, scared and nervous all at the same time. Hiro held my hand as if it is he can feel what I am feeling. Then the play started. I almost gasped when I saw the gown that the first actress appeared wearing. It really looked like that of the dress George made for the festival which won as a runner-up. The first dress I wore in the run-way. The only thing that he changed from the dress was the color. From the light blue, now from light pink. That dress is really meaningful to me. Because all of us helped just to finished it. Arashii, Isabella, Miwako, George and me. All of our fingerprints are printed on it. And that dress inspired me and motivated me to pursue modeling more._

"_Wow! Isn't that dress the one that you wore from the festival???" Hiro said._

"_Yes it is. But he changed the color."_

_He noticed it too._

_Everyone around me starts laughing. Even Hiro was laughing. And when he turned to check me, I let myself out a fake laugh. I hoped he didn't notice it. I know that the joke was really worth laughing but I don't feel like laughing. I am really focusing on the dresses that the actors and actresses are wearing… It really had George signature. It really looked like paradise. It is really Paradise Kiss. Where is he? Is he watching too? With us here in the crowds??? Or is he at the backstage? Helping around or maybe even… watching…me?_

_I felt like crying. I don't know why. I don't know why these tears are for. And as soon as they roll down from my eyes, I excused myself to Hiro, stood up, and went to the comfort room as fast as I can. I can't hold these tears anymore. This tears that I really don't know why they existed._

_Good thing there are no people in here. Not even a single one. I can cry, harder and harder. I don't need to worry about my make-up getting ruined. It's water-proof anyway. Good thing I wore water-proof make-up today. As if it is like I knew that I am really going to cry._

_Why am I crying anyway? Maybe I really do know the answer but I just kept ignoring it. Is that how much I miss George? The clothes and dresses that he gave me always made me cry each time I went into that closet. But one day I made a decision, I must move on. What will he just tell if he sees me still crying over him while now he's happy and contented? And so I gave up crying. It was hard. It took me 3 months to get over it. And now I realized that I was not really over him._

_Do I just miss him? Or do I still love him? No that can't be. I am now already with Hiro. He makes me laugh. He makes me smile. He understands me. But… am I in love him? Yes… I do love him… since high school right? Or was it just really infatuation??? I can't tell… I am really confused. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do right now but cry… cry… cry… and cry…_

"_So, I can see that you haven't change a bit. Am I right? Yukari?"_

_Then suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice. The voice that I am sure I will never ever forget._

_-----***-----_

So how's that? Sorry if it sounds boring… Actually I'm not really good in describing clothes, describing places. I'm' just good in describing feelings (I hope). I would love to hear from you!!! Please leave a comment! Thanks!

Nicole",)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Paradise Kiss. They are from Ai Yazawa of course… But I do wish that I own George Koizumi! Kyah!

I would like to thank everyone who read chapter one. Most especially to JJ for his/her review!!! Thank you sooooo much!!! He/She inspired me to publish this one.

Here's chapter 2!!! Enjoy!!!

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Blank Face**

The play was a huge success. Everyone enjoyed it. Everyone loved it. And as in fact, a lot of people want to see more from the production. They didn't just love the play. But they loved and enjoyed the costumes too. And that made George smile wickedly.

He was in the balcony. After the play, a party was organized for all the people who helped to make the play a huge success. Everyone was there. From the actresses and actors, props men, stage designers, make-up artist, costume designer, the producer said that no one should be missed. But for George, he already had a day. If only he can find a way to escape from the party he will do it. But as of now, the only escape that he can do is to be in that balcony with his thoughts. This is much better than inside. He is not in the mood to celebrate.

"Everybody is having fun inside. Why don't you join them?" Isabella asked ruining his moment for being alone with his thoughts.

He left out a sigh.

"The play wouldn't be successful without my genius mind"

"Don't forget George. I helped you become genius"

"I know. But I'm not really in the mood to celebrate"

"And so, what mood are you right now?"

"Mood for being alone"

He can see that that made Isabella look sad. He felt sorry for himself for being so rude.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Was it about Carrie?"

He just nodded.

Yes. It was really about Yukari that made him not in the mood for celebrating. He hates himself for what he did to her. And now, his thoughts are being bombarded by questions about Yukari. _Is she okay? How's her career? How's her mother? How's her brother? How's Arashi and Miwako? How are the clothes that I gave her? Is she wearing them? Or did she throw it away because he hates me for leaving? Why is she crying? Is Hiro taking care of her? Does she love Hiro? Does she really love Hiro? _The last question echoed inside his brain. It made a really huge pain in his heart.

Well I guess he do really love Hiro. If not, then why would she marry him? Stupid of me to think such a thing. But why was she crying?

It has already been ten years. And I've already done a lot of regrets in my life. But why do I can't keep myself in making one? And I think, just hours later, I made one.

_I saw her heading towards the women's comfort room so I followed her. I waited for 10 minutes outside the CR. I was getting worried. Why the heck is she taking too long? And again, another 10 minutes have passed. I need to go in. I need to check what happened to her. If there will be other girls inside too, I would have to say that it is an emergency. But if they will beat me inside… Naahh! That doesn't matter anymore. I need to see her!_

_Then he opened the door. And saw her crying._

-----***-----

_My mind is telling me, "Why the hell is he here? This is the women's CR!"_

_But my heart is telling me, "Oh my God! I missed you so much! I want to hug you! I want to kiss you!"_

_But none of those came out of my mouth. All I can do was to stare at him. To stare at his face that I have been longing for ten years._

_Then all of a sudden, she saw him coming nearer and nearer to her. Until there's only a few inches of space between them._

"_Yukari… this is still you… Nothing has changed… You're still that girl who just by looks and by stares seduces me…"_

_Then he kissed her._

_He kissed me. I don't know what to do. I'm still crying. Oh my God! I am being unfaithful to Hiro… but there is nothing that I can do. I wanted it too. And I'm responding to it too. He kissed me so delicately. He kissed me so tenderly. He kissed me like it was my first time to be kissed… how I missed those kisses… and those lips… all I can do is to close my eyes… and to feel it. Cause this might just be dream. I don't want to wake up. Please don't wake me up._

_But then, I just felt that his lips were detaching from mine. Am I waking up? No this is really true. Because I can see him… right through my eyes… I can see him. I can see George. I can even smell his perfume which lingers inside my nose. And he stares at me solemnly. What was he thinking?_

_Then he went away. Without even saying a single word. And I was left there, still shocked. Was I felt true? I am confused. That's the first time we met again after ten years. Why did he have to do such a thing? He always leaves me… boggled._

_There is no reason for me stay here any longer. I need to get out of this place… Hiro… Where are you? Take me out of here… I went outside the CR… then I saw him walking towards me…_

"_Are you okay? Why did you take so long? You missed a lot of good scenes… Anyway… I'm really worried about you"_

"_I don't want to watch the play anymore… I want to go home."_

"_Are you sick?" Hiro asked worriedly and he put his palm on my forehead._

"_I don't know… I just want to go home."_

_Then I saw a confused face in him. He stared at me blankly. Trying to figure out what happened to me… I hope he is not thinking of George…_

"_Okay… Let's go… Though we're not going to Japan but we're going to the hotel that we stayed in. Is that fine?"_

_That was a joke. But all of a sudden, I just felt so tired. It's like George has taken away all of my energies… All I can give Hiro was a nod._

_And from then on, all I can see in him was that blank face…_

_-----***-----_

WOW! That was fast… this is really shorter than the last chapter!!! But still, hope you enjoyed!

But whether you enjoyed it or not, please leave a review!!! It will be gladly appreciated… God! Chapter 3 is still half-baked!!! Got to finish it soon! Sayunara!!!

Nicole",)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Paradise Kiss. They are from Ai Yazawa of course… But I do wish that I own George Koizumi! Kyah!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Plates, Forks and Spoons**

_Who the hell is calling me in this very hour?_

Yukari got awoken by her ringing cellphone that is placed on a bedside table on her left.

_Who can this be? Is this George? But how did he get my number?_

She forced her body to get up then reached for her cellphone on her left. Before pressing the accept button, she checked the screen to find out who is the caller. But she got disappointed when she read that it was just Miwako. She answered it. Before she could talk, Miwako's voice has filled her ear.

"GOOD MORNING CAROLINE! How's your first night with Hiro? Oops! Did I just happen to disturb the both of you? Are you all in lovey-dovey and in the middle of –"

"NO MIWAKO" she yelled. But then she started to feel guilt for Miwako for yelling at her. "I'm sorry if I had to yell that loud. It's just that… I was still… sleeping."

There was a moment of silence. But in the background she could here Arashi's voice arguing with Miwako about calling them very early.

"Oh! I am very sorry Caroline for disturbing your sleep. Miwako was just so excited and thrilled to know what happened to your honeymoon and… and… the play."

Again, there was a moment of pause. Yukari just can't seem to find the words on what to tell Miwako, and how and where to start. Again he could hear Arashi in the background saying, "Are they in the middle of lovey-dovey? Blimey! I told yah not to call." All she could do was smile.

"I'm sorry again Caroline! It's already 10am so at least I thought both of you have already woken up. I am very sorry Caroline! I'll call you again later! See yah!"

Afterwards, she heard the TOOT TOOT TOOT sound on the next line. Miwako didn't even give her a chance to say goodbye. She left out a sigh. She pulled the blankets to cover the three-fourths of her body, fixed the pillows and laid her head on top of it. Then closed her eyes.

In an instant, her mind went blank. But a shocking revelation made her open her eyes once more.

_Wait. Did I just heard Miwako saying that it was already 10am?_

Immediately, she got up only to realize that she was alone in the bed.

"Where is Hiro?" she muted.

* * *

"Hiro, where are you?" she said sounding desperate while holding her cellphone on her right ear.

"Good thing you're finally awake, Yukari. I'm sorry if I left you without saying a word or even leaving a note. I was in the middle of finding a Japanese Restaurant when I bumped into one of my old colleague, who is now, happens to work here in New York. We had a little chat in one of the cafes here. Sorry If I took so long. I'm already here in the elevator with the food. Are you okay?"

Before she could answer, she roamed her eyes inside the small living room, part of their suite that they're in. Then she noticed a tray, covered with round metal. _Probably food. But why does Hiro still need to find a Japanese Restaurant?_

"Yukari, are you okay?"

She had almost forgotten that she was talking to Hiro.

"I was worried I thought you… left me…" she said with a sigh.

"Why would I leave you? You sound strange since last night… or since after the play… Have you seen George?

Hiro's last sentence startled her. It was the that thought that she's been trying to avoid since last night. Since after the play. The thought that Hiro might ask him about George. Whether she saw George or not. Whether she met him after going to the bathroom or maybe… while inside the bathroom. Then what would she tell Hiro? Will she lie? Or tell him the truth? What if he ask the things that George told her? Will she tell him that he didn't say much but instead… kissed me?

"Okay… I guess we can talk as soon as I got there. I'm already in our floor."

Before she could even talk, she already heard the TOOT TOO TOOT sound. She left out a sign.

_What am I supposed to do? What should I tell Hiro?_

Then she heard the door opening. She quickly ran into it and saw Hiro carrying lots of plastic bags with Japanese calligraphy written on it. She grabbed them from Hiro's hands and smelled them. She suddenly felt how hungry she was…

"I'm starving…" she uttered.

"I'm sorry, did I take so long?" Hiro replied.

"Hmmm… Not really. I got woke up by Miwako's call"

"She called? What did she say?"

Before she answered, they walked towards the kitchen and Yukari placed the plastic bags on top of the table and took some utensils.

"She just asked how we're doing and clearly, checking up on us."

Hiro chuckled. And it was the first laugh she heard from Hiro after the play.

"So tell me, who was that colleague you ran into today?" Yukari asked while she's serving the food. Hiro watched her while she serve.

"Oh. He's Mr. Kusheiki. I've worked with him in one of the operations in the hospital. He was really good and very talented. But he thinks Japan was too small for him that's why he left and tried his career here. Luckily, he made it twice the fame he got in Japan. I envy him but I just can't leave my homeland."

"You're so faithful. And so patriotic. You're too old-fashioned."

"Why? Would you want for us to leave Japan? And stay here in New York?"

That made her think deeply. And her thoughts surprised her. Because she didn't think of her career, but instead she think of George. If they live in New York, how many are the chances that they would ran up into each other in the streets just like Hiro and Mr. Kusheiki?

"I don't… know." She muttered.

Hiro just stared at her while she stared at the food she was trying to serve. And silence fell over them. Yukari's mind was still lost in the thought of living in New York and running into George.

"Hey. Are you sure you're okay?" Hiro finally said, breaking the silence. Hiro's words brought her back to the kitchen where she's serving the food. Hiro looked at her intently trying to read her thoughts. But Yukari avoided Hiro's gaze and went to the sink to grab some plates.

"I'm fine." Was all she can say while grabbing some plates and some utensils. Then she placed it on the table. After fixing the plates and utensils, she then sit at the chair on the left side of Hiro. She slowly took some food and laid them on her plates and started to eat. But Hiro was still looking at her intently.

"Aren't you gonna eat? I wonder, why did you have to buy food outside when the hotel already gave us food?"

"I just thought you might missed Japanese food that's why I went out to find some." Hiro said finally turning his gaze away from Yukari and started to grab some food for himself. They both eat silently. Only the sounds of the plates and the spoons and forks clashing together were heard. Yukari felt very awkward. Until Hiro was the one who broke the silence and left Yukari's heartbeat run faster as it could.

* * *

Wah! Sorry guys if it took me, I guess a year to update. I think I lacked inspiration. Haha. But thanks for all the reviews. And to those who subscribed to my story, please let me know what you think. I hope this chapter won't bore you. I promise to publish chapter 4 sooner! Please. Please, leave a review, whether it's an awful one. I will gladly appreciate it . Thanks! Hope you had fun with this one!

Nikoru",)


End file.
